How did it happen?
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Ever wonder how Wally and Kuki met? me too, so i'm sending my best investigator to find out, and the truth may be what no one expects. One shot!


Got this idea for a story I read that rocked

I own nothing

Starring Sarah (aka think purple 54)

She was looking for answers, hired by someone with a fear of a bird, she was gonna do whatever it takes to get those answers.

Dressed in jeans and a 3/4 t shirt she took a bus down town to her location.

She walked around the perimeter of the tree, looking for an entrance, she used her grappling hook to climb through the kitchen window,

"Huh?" Hoagie asked as the brown haired girl jumped inside, landing on her black and white sneakers.

"Hey Hoags" she took a bite out his sandwich he had been preparing "Can I ask you some questions?"

"What are you a spy?" he laughed but Sarah grabbed his collar and yelled in a whispered tone

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you"

She pulled him over to a white table. Both of them sat on opposite sides with only the light of a lamp sitting in the direct middle.

"What is this about?" Hoagie asked adjusting his goggles

"oh i think you know" she whipped her dark sun glasses out of her pocket then pulled them off again

"I really don't" Hoagie shrugged

"Oh…when did Wally and Kuki meet?" she asked taking out her note pad and orange and green pen

"Oh I love this story" Hoagie lit up "when we where in 2nd grade, before we had gotten our sectors yet and still in artic training, some jerks where bullying Kuki…"

_Flashback_

_Hoagie's POV_

…_.she was eating lunch in the cafeteria, sitting in the corner with her rainbow monkey lunch box, humming the song to herself when suddenly Ace and his goons walked over_

Sarah stopped writing for a moment and asked

"Ace? Really?"

"Yes really! Now don't interrupt me" Hoagie continued the story

"_Hey little girl" Ace said in a not so friendly way_

"_oh hey Ace" Kuki said less cheerful then usual_

"_Gimmie you lunch box" Ace stated_

"_No" Kuki screamed but one of his goons already took it, making Kuki try to jump for it._

"_Give the girl her lunch box back" Wally shouted from behind them_

"And what happened?" Sarah asked not looking up from her note pad

"As Wally says, he beat the crud out of him" Hoagie laughed

She wasn't sure if that was the case, until she had all the facts nothing could be proven and she wouldn't get her cookies from me.

_Why did Hoagie know every detail of that day except the fight?_

Hoagie went back to make another sandwich and didn't notice Sarah disappear into the hallways of the tree house looking for numbuh five's room.

She approached the door with a '5' on it and walked in unannounced, numbuh five looked up from her magazine

"Uhh hi?" Abby said chilling on her couch "Can numbuh five help you?"

"Yeah I'm Sarah" she took a seat next to her, Abby quickly sat up "and I need to ask you a few questions"

"um okay" Abby set down the magazine all together

"What happened the day Kuki and Wally met?"

"Oh not this again?" Abby rolled her eyes, Sarah pulled out her note pad and asked

"again?"

"Wally has told me this story like a buhmillion times" she sighed "some girls where trying to steal Kuki's rainbow monkey lunch box and Wally beat the crud out em"

"Wally beat the crud out of girls?" Sarah choked

"He was only in 2nd grade, before we had sectors, and these where teens"

"teens?" Sarah asked taking more notes

"Yeah teens, evil teens"

Sarah thanked Abby for her help in this investigation and walked out in the hall, gather her thoughts.

_Someone is lying here…._

She headed toward Nigel's room.

Nigel wasn't in there.

She walked further down the hall and past the meeting room, until she got into the mission room

"sorry Nigel, there are no missions right now, go to the beach or something"

-end transmission-

"awww" Nigel sighed

"Oh Nigey" Sarah sung from behind him

"Lizzie! I'm sorry I missed our date, I had this thing-" Nigel turned around and saw Sarah

"Ew your still dating Lizzie?" she groaned "You should be with Rachel"

Nigel raised an eyebrow at her

"right sorry, not why I'm here" she explained "how did Wally and Kuki meet?"

"Wally saved Kuki from being hit by a school bus in second grade" Nigel said walking away still confused about the Rachel thing. Sarah wrote that down.

_Are you kidding me! That's not even remotely the same as the other stories, I know who is lying here and his name rhymes with Tally._

Sarah stomped down the hall way toward a room with a curtain as a door; she stepped inside to see numbuh three having a tea party with several stuffed animals.

"Hey Kuki" I came in and sat on her bed

"Oh hey" she said pouring some tea

"Can I ask you a question?"

Wally's POV

I'm gonna do it, I'm finally gonna do it! I'm gonna tell Kuki Sanban that I love her

I walked right outside her curtain door, standing there waiting, waiting for me to get the courage to tell her something that I've tried and failed to do so many times before.

"how did you and Wally meet?" I heard someone ask on the other side of the curtain, someone I knew, Sarah Galal.

A look of sheer horror spread across my face as I ran into Kuki's room and covered his mouth with my hand.

Regular POV

"Aren't you supposed to be updating "trying to tell you" or something" Wally snapped

"Wally, you know I finished that story, any way I'm doing some investigating for Annie now"

Wally snatched his hand away from Kuki when she bit him.

"But I'm glad you're here Wally" she started "I need to know something"

"What?" Wally shrugged, Sarah took out her note pad and read over the notes

"How come you told all your friends different stories?" she asked making Wally's expression change quickly

"What do you mean?" Wally asked

"I mean you told Hoagie that you beat up Ace in second grade when he was bullying Kuki, you told Abby that you beat up some girls when they teased Kuki, and you told Nigel that you saved Kuki from being hit from a bus"

Wally turned bright red

"how did you meet, Kuki?"

"Well i-" before Kuki could explain Wally kissed Kuki, right on the lips. When he finally pulled away he shouted

"There! I kissed Kuki! Is that better! Is that enough to make you leave!" Wally asked the 3/4 fan

"you didn't admit your feelings for her" Sarah pointed out, Wally graoned and turned to Kuki

"Kooks, Ireallylikeyou" she said really fast making Kuki blush "better?"

"Nah I still wanna know" Sarah teased making Wally fall backwards into a pile of toys.

_Whatever this was it's a bigger deal then his "secret" crush on Kuki, I am so getting double the cookies for this_

"what really happened that day?" I asked Kuki as Wally stood up

"Wally I can't believe your lying to people!" she shouted

"Kuki Shhhhhh" he tried to shush her but she kept talking

"You could've picked a more believable lie" she explained

"Kooks Please!"

"and why am I the damsel in distress in all these stories" she asked

"you weren't?" Sarah asked in shock

"No, in fact Wally was!" she shouted, making Wally turn green, begging her not to tell the story

_Flashback_

_Kuki's POV_

_Wally was sitting alone in the cafeteria, he was knew to our school after an incident involving some silly putty and getting kicked out of his last school._

_He hardly knew anyone; I had seen him around a few times and he lived a few houses down from me._

_I spotted him sitting alone when suddenly Ace came up to him, with a few girls._

"_Hello Wallabee" he snickered "Nice rainbow monkey lunch box"_

Sarah stopped the story, Wally had basically passed out

"rainbow monkey lunch box?" she asked

"Wally's parents didn't have a lot of money back then; it was the only cheap one they could find"

_Wally tried to make a run for it but one of the girls grabbed him_

_Basically they beat the crud out of him, with Ace laughing along, every now and then giving a punch._

"_Let him go Ace!" I shouted_

"_Kuki get out of her" Ace tried to shoo me away but with fire in my eyes I grabbed Ace by the collar and said_

"_.go."_

_Sure enough Ace instructed the girls to let him go._

_My parents hooked Wally's dad up with a job._

_And Wally was later in my sector_

"Do you still have the lunch box Wally?" Sarah asked and Wally just groaned, lying on the stuffed animals again

"here it is?" Kuki pulled it out from under her bed, Wally jumped up and shouted

"You still have it!"

"Well duh silly. Why would I get rid of it?" Kuki asked and Wally just palm faced himself

"Well isn't that cute" Sarah smiled "I gotta get back to Fear, see you too later" she jumped out the window

"Kuki! How could you tell her! I-i…I hate you!" Wally shouted

"Really? I thought you really liked me" Kuki smirked, Wally turned dark red

"…shut up" and stormed out of the room.

Review!

Oh and I am working on the new chapter of wishing well :D its almost ish complete


End file.
